1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a storing mechanism, and more particularly to a storing mechanism for a removable hard disk.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, as the rapid progress of the electronic technology, the electronic device is developed towards the trend of being small and light, and thereby becoming portable. The common portable electronic device is, for example, the mobile phone, the notebook, the personal digital assistant (PDA), or the handheld computer. The above portable electronic device may expand their performance by externally connecting to other peripheral products, such as compact disc-recordable machine (CD-R machine), wireless network card, removable hard disk and the like.
FIG. 1 is a schematic view of a conventional storing box and a removable hard disk with the first specification that the conventional storing box is suitable to be applied in. Referring to FIG. 1, the conventional removable hard disk 101 is suitable for being stored in a storing box 100. Generally speaking, the storing box 100 has a connector (not shown), and the removable hard disk 101 may be electrically connected to an electronic device via the storing box 100 through plugging a connecting terminal (not shown) to the connector within the storing box 100. The storing box 100 is not only used as a medium for connecting the removable hard disk 101 to other electronic devices, but also used for partially protecting the removable hard disk 101.
FIG. 2 is a schematic view of the storing box of FIG. 1 and a removable hard disk with the second specification. Referring to FIG. 1 and FIG. 2, the removable hard disks 101 and 102 have different specifications. For the size of the disk, the removable hard disks 101 and 102 are 1.8 inch and 2.5 inch respectively. Moreover, for the external size, the overall thickness and the length of the removable hard disk 102 are both larger than that of the removable hard disk 101.
It should be noted that, after the shorter removable hard disk 101 is plugged into the storing box 100, the part being exposed outside the storing box 100 is quite short, so the appearance of the storing box 100 is not affected, and most part of the removable hard disk 101 is protected by the storing box 100. However, after the longer removable hard disk 102 is plugged into the storing box 100, the part being exposed outside the storing box 100 is relatively long, so the appearance of the storing box 100 is ruined, and most part of the removable hard disk 102 may not be protected by the storing box 100. Therefore, for enhancing the beauty of the appearance and protecting the structure, the conventional storing box 100 is not suitable for storing the longer removable hard disk 102.